


Réglement de compte

by Elorien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorien/pseuds/Elorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhadamanthe et Valentine se sont affronté 250 ans auparavant et tout n'est pas éclaircis entre eux, il est temps de changer les choses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réglement de compte

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe.
> 
> Note :- j’ai eu cette idée de fic après une discussion avec Aeter et Lounacat, et comme ma fic anniversaire pour Rhadamanthe n’avançait pas, j’ai changé mon fusil d’épaule. Ca n’est peut-être pas très cohérent, mais je n’ai pas lu cet épisode de Lost Canvas.  
>  \- les persos ne m’appartiennent pas.
> 
> Aeter c’est aussi un petit cadeau pour toi, en plus d’une fic pour Sieur Rhadamanthe.

Rhadamanthe était assis à son bureau, sa journée venait de s’achever mais il avait encore quelques dossiers à consulter. Il n’avançait pas, il avait du mal à se concentrer. La faute en revenait à l’homme assit dans le canapé, celui-ci travaillait avec diligence pour aider son supérieur. L’ambiance était studieuse mais froide là où elle aurait dû être chaleureuse. Le juge souffla, depuis leur retour il s’était aperçut de la distance entre lui et son bras droit et il savait d’où ça venait. Il posa son stylo et posa ses mains à l’arrière de sa tête, regardant le plafond avec un soupir.

La dernière guerre sainte, celle avec Alone, là où lui avait suivie aveuglement Pandore, Valentine avait suivi l’hôte… non, il avait voulu le protéger de la sœur d’Hadès et de ses manigances. Le juge ne l’avait pas compris et l’avait exécuté. Il le regrettait, aujourd’hui… pas parce qu’il avait eu tort, non, mais de la distance que cela avait créé. La harpie a toujours été à ses côtés, toujours là pour l’empêcher de tuer ses subalternes, pour le calmer, pour le soutenir aussi et la seule fois où il le contredit, il le tue. Au lieu d’écouter ses arguments il l’avait abattu, tout ça pour cette femme… Il soupira à nouveau, il avait gâché sa relation avec son second, et pourquoi ?… Rhadamanthe grogna, faisant lever la tête a son bras droit.

\- tout va bien, Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?

Le Whyvern posa les yeux sur son second, mais à la vue de ce regard sans faille se superposa celui d’il y a plus de deux siècles, et il ne put le soutenir. Il reprit son stylo et fit semblant d’être absorbé par ses dossiers

\- Oui, Valentine.

La harpie opina et retourna aussi à son travail. Rhadamanthe se mordit les lèvres, auparavant son second ne se serait pas arrêté là, le juge gronda, il voulait retrouver son bras-droit, non, son ami. Cette pensée, énerva le juge qui balança son stylo.

-Mon seigneur ?

L’inquiétude dans la voix de Valentine eut raison du juge qui se leva et rejoignit son subalterne, il s’assit sur la table basse en face de la harpie qui le regardait intrigué.

\- pourquoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

La harpie posa ses dossiers, et s’installa confortablement.

\- pourquoi quoi, Sei…

\- ah non ! Appelle-moi Rhadamanthe pour cette conversation, interrompit le juge, enervé. Valentine sursauta, c’était la première fois que son seigneur et maitre agissait ainsi. 

\- très bien, qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- pourquoi es-tu toujours à mes côtés ?

\- parce que c’est là qu’est ma place, fit calmement Valentine. Je suis votre bras droit.

\- je ne te rends pas ta fidélité… murmura Rhadamanthe, la harpie fronça les sourcils.

\- bien sûr que si, voyons.

\- Non, je vois bien que tout est différent cette fois, et je sais pourquoi, c’est à cause de notre précédente…

\- STOP ! s’écria la harpie surprenant Rhadamanthe, c’était la première fois que son second élevait la voix devant lui.

\- je ne veux pas en parler.

\- mais il le faut.

\- pourquoi ? demanda-t-il doucement. Pourquoi remuer ça, Rhadamanthe ? ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- parce que la distance entre nous… elle me fait mal, Valentine.

\- elle ne vous a jamais gênée avant, reprocha la harpie, le juge soupira

\- si, mais je ne savais pas comment abordé le sujet. Et je parle de ce gouffre entre nous, pas seulement de la distance de rang. Je sais que…

\- je vous ai trahi, c’est normal cette distance.

\- Et moi, je t’ai tué, Valentine. C’est en ça que je n’ai pas récompensé ta fidélité, j’aurais dû t’entendre, plutôt que…

\- vous l’aimiez, et moi je la haïssais, fit douloureusement le spectre. Ce n’est pas seulement pour avoir choisi Alone que vous m’avez tué, n’est-ce-pas ? C’est aussi parce que je m’en suis pris à Elle.

Rhadamanthe détourna la tête pour éviter le regard doré de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je… je te l’ai dit, je suis un spectre et ma vie tourne autour du Seigneur Hadès...

\- et Elle est sa sœur, la plus proche personne de notre maitre, finit Valentine en fermant les yeux, donc j’avais raison vous m’avez tué pour elle.

\- Non ! Tu as trahi notre Dieu, Alone n’était pas…

\- Rhadamanthe, interrompit calmement la harpie. Alone était son incarnation, je sers les Enfers, pas seulement un Dieu. Celui-ci se réincarne… pour moi du moment que les Enfers survivent peu importe qui dirigent et à ce moment-là, c’est Alone qui était sur le trône. C’est ça que je voulais vous dire, mais…

\- je ne t’en ai pas laissé le temps, murmura le juge.

\- Elle vous a poussé à ne pas m’écouter, maugréa son second, le blond eut un sourire narquois.

\- Tu ne l’aimes vraiment pas, hein ?

\- Dans cette vie ça va, mais dans la précédente… 

\- pourquoi, elle a fait ce qu’elle avait à faire.

\- Elle n’avait pas a joué avec vous ! s’écria Valentine. 

\- Elle ne jouait pas, Valentine, elle a risqué sa vie à mes côtés face à Alone.

Valentine se leva et fit les cent pas en soupirant.

\- je ne gagnerais jamais contre elle, jamais. Elle est la sœur d’Hadès, et vous… vous aimez notre Seigneur plus que tout, vous l’avez prouvé dans notre précédente vie.

\- Valentine…

\- Non, SEIGNEUR Rhadamanthe fit-il en insistant sur le mot seigneur, laissez-moi cette distance entre nous, je crois que, malheureusement, j’ai pris conscience de bien trop de chose pour que tout soit comme avant.

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure mais elle résonnait étrangement aux oreilles du juge. Cette voix était pleine de colère mais le whyvern eut l’impression d’y détecter de la jalousie et du désespoir. Rhadamanthe observait son second intensément.

-Valentine, oui j’aime notre Dieu, mais toi aussi…

\- J’aime les Enfers, et oui, notre Dieu aussi, mais…

\- tu n’aimes pas Pandore. Pourquoi ? 

La harpie haussa les épaules.

\- Son arrogance, elle n’est qu’une humaine, si elle n’était pas choisie pour protéger l’âme de notre Maitre… et elle vous a vous finit-il dans un murmure.

\- Tu es jaloux fit soudainement Rhadamanthe. Cela stoppa Valentine dans un ultime aller-retour.

\- qu’…quoi ? Balbutia-t-il.

\- si dans cette vie tu tolère Pandore, alors que dans la précédente tu la haïssais, c’est parce que je suis moins proche d’elle. Tu croyais me protéger, en t’en prenant à elle, il y a 250 ans… tu es jaloux d’elle et c’est ça que tu as compris et c’est pour ça que tu mets cette distance entre nous.

\- Je… la harpie se détourna, incapable de soutenir les prunelles dorées du Blond posées sur lui, regard qui semblait le brûler. 

Rhadamanthe s’approcha de son second avec un sourire et il l’enlaça, faisant sursauter le chypriote.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, d’avoir toujours été là pour moi, murmura-t-il a l’oreille de sa harpie, car oui, Valentine lui appartenait. Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir écouté, mais je ne pense pas que cela aurait changé grand-chose.

Le spectre baissa la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains élégantes sur son ventre.

\- non, pas avec l’amour pour…

\- chut ! C’est du passé, c’est révolu. On est là aujourd’hui et je ne supporte pas cette situation. Je ne supporte plus de te voir t’éloigner.

\- Pourquoi ? Chuchota douloureusement la harpie.

\- parce que moi aussi, j’ai compris certaines choses. Et te perdre, Val… me fait aussi mal que lorsque je me réveille et que le seigneur Hadès n’est pas là.

Valentine hoqueta, il se tourna vers son supérieur, scrutant ses yeux et son visage, cherchant une trace de moquerie, mais le visage dur de son maitre était inexpressif mis à part un petit sourire et une lueur douce dans ses eux.

\- je suis sérieux, Valentine. Je suis navré d’avoir mis autant de temps à comprendre, et surtout à faire quelque chose.

\- Sei… 

\- tututu ! fit Rhadamanthe en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son aimé. Pas de Seigneur entre nous, pas ici, pas maintenant ! Il se rapprocha et chuchota, son souffle caressant la peau de l’autre spectre. Pas quand je m’apprête à t’embrasser.

Comme Valentine ne protestait pas, Rhadamanthe n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour capturer les lèvres si tentantes de son subordonné dans un baiser passionné. Baiser qui fit chavirer la raison et le cœur de la harpie.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, le spectre, haletant, repris son observation de son supérieur, persuadé de rêver. Le juge sourit et caressa la joue de son amour.

\- Viens, allons ailleurs ! Je vais te prouver que tu ne rêves pas.

Sur ces mots il prit Valentine par la main et l’emmena dans ses quartiers. Arrivés là, Rhadamanthe le fit assoir sur le canapé et leurs servis deux verres, la harpie le regarda faire, surpris. Le Whyvern vit son regard et sourit.

\- tu croyais que j’allais te sauter dessus à peine arrivé, n’est-ce-pas ?

Valentine baissa la tête, penaud, prenant le verre que lui tendait son supérieur, il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s’était passé dans le bureau.

\- Désolé.

Le juge rit.

\- je connais ma réputation Val, mais toi, c’est différent. Je ne veux pas d’un coup d’un soir, je te veux pour toute cette vie, et probablement les prochaines.

Valentine releva la tête à ça, lâchant son verre sous la surprise, et tomba nez à nez avec son juge qui s’était accroupi en silence.

-Désolé pour le…

\- chut, on s’en moque. M’as-tu entendu Valentine ?

\- oui mais…

\- tu as du mal à me croire ? demanda doucement Rhadamanthe, posant son verre sur la table.

\- oui, souffla la harpie.

\- pourquoi ?

\- parce que… je ne suis pas digne de vous, vous …

\- en quoi n’es-tu pas digne de moi ? Qui a sorti une telle bêtise !

\- je vous aie trahi…

\- Valentine, le juge prit la tête de son second entre ses mains, tu croyais bien faire, et je te l’ai dit c’est le passé. Il l’embrassa chastement.

\- Entend moi bien, Val… je t’aime !

Le spectre eut un gémissement et se retrouva dans les bras musclé et rassurant de son… amour, oui, il pouvait le dire.

\- Rhadamanthe je vous… non, je t’aime aussi. Depuis si longtemps, c’est comme un rêve j’ai peur de me réveiller et que…

Un baiser de la whyvern le fit taire.

\- je comprends mais non, tu ne rêves pas et je vais te le prouver.

Rhadamanthe embrassa fougueusement sa harpie qui gémit contre ses lèvres, lorsqu’il se sentit serré contre le torse muscle de son amant. Le blond rendu fou par le gémissement et la proximité de son amant se redressa et entraina le plus jeune à sa suite vers sa chambre, tout en tentant de le déshabiller. Valentine s’écarta en riant, enleva son haut, le jeta au visage de son juge et fila dans la chambre poursuivi par un dragon chaud bouillant. La nuit se termina dans les ébats, le plaisir et l’amour partagé, permettant d’estomper les derniers vestiges de craintes en Valentine, qui au matin était le plus heureux des spectres dans les bras et contre le torse musclé de son amour de juge.

 

FIN


End file.
